Modern networks can comprise a variety of devices, which may be connected in a variety of ways. A network can be, for example, centralized or ad hoc. In the latter case, each networked device, or node, can act as a router to forward data from other nodes, in addition to communicating its own data.
Such wireless networks, however, have their limitations. For example, wireless devices powered by batteries may require frequent battery changes due to the high power cost of wireless data transmission. Because established links within a network may become unavailable or undesirable, for example, due to failures, maintenance, or lack of coverage, systems and methods for establishing alternative links are beneficial.